robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat C
The Seventh Wars - Heat C was one of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat C was originally broadcast on November 16, 2003 on Five. Competing robots King B Powerworks *Weight: 97kg *Dimensions: 0.28m x 1.01m x 0.78m *Power: 2 x 1500W electric motors *Weapons: Spinning disc & spikes *Team members: Simon Harrison & Grant Hornsby Hassocks Hog 2 *Weight: 97kg *Dimensions: 0.84m x 1.15m x 1.50m *Power: 2 x 12V 630W motors *Weapons: Pneumatic flipper *Team members: Noel Poncelet, Jonathan Poncelet & Robert Poncelet Dantomkia (seeded 5th) *Weight: 96kg *Dimensions: 0.36m x 1.18m x 0.83m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: CO2 flipper *Team members: Michael Lambert, Daniel Lambert & Steven Gadsby Rick *Weight: 97kg *Dimensions: 0.31m x 0.85m x 0.80m *Power: 372W electric motors *Weapons: Flipper & spinning blade *Team members: Francis Gallagher, Ian Aldridge & Kevin Gallagher IG-88 *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.65m x 0.70m x 1.16m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Spinning axe *Team members: Paul Rose, Anton Grounds & Phillip Calthorpe Scorpion *Weight: 97kg *Dimensions: 0.30m x 1.20m x 1.00m *Power: 2 x 800W electric motors *Weapons: Spinning disc *Team members: Geoff Smith, John Bell & Sarah Bell Tomohawk *Weight: 97kg *Dimensions: 0.51m x 1.12m x 0.76m *Power: 750W electric motor *Weapons: Pneumatic axe *Team members: Paul Kendrick & Stuart Barnwell The Stag *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.26m x 1.20m x 0.93m *Power: 2 x 800W electric motors *Weapons: Hydraulic pincers *Team members: Terry Martin, David Martin & Mark Pepper Round 1 *King B Powerworks vs Hassocks Hog 2 vs Dantomkia vs Rick Dantomkia quickly got underneath Hassocks Hog 2 and flipped it over next to the flame pit. Dantomkia then flipped over Rick and pushed it towards the arena wall before attempting to throw it out of the arena, but the attempt was unsuccessful. Dantomkia tried again and was again unsuccessful, before flipping over King B Powerworks. Meanwhile, Hassocks Hog 2 was burning on the flame pit and was counted out of the battle. Dantomkia continued to attack its remaining opponents, flipping King B Powerworks again and attempting once again to flip Rick out of the arena. The attempt was unsuccessful, but Rick was left upside-down and unable to self-right. It was able to move around upside-down though, and flipped Dantomkia, who self-righted instantaneously. As Hassocks Hog 2 was dropped out of the arena by Mr. Psycho, Dantomkia pushed Rick into the arena wall and King B Powerworks came in to help attack Rick before cease was called. Rick was eliminated along with the immobilised Hassocks Hog 2 on a split judges' decision. Qualified: King B Powerworks & Dantomkia *IG-88 vs Scorpion vs Tomohawk vs The Stag IG-88 immediately attacked Tomohawk, its spinning axe sending Tomohawk slightly into the air on impact. After two or three attacks by IG-88, Tomohawk stopped moving and was out of the battle. Meanwhile, Scorpion and The Stag were locked in battle until The Stag drove into IG-88's spinning axe and was sent into the air. The Stag then opened the pit, before coming under attack from IG-88 and taking damage. The Stag then started to push IG-88 across the arena but IG-88 escaped and began to chase The Stag, which backed away and drove into the pit in the process. Meanwhile, Tomohawk was counted out and attacked by the house robots. With both robots now through to the next round, IG-88 launched an attack on Scorpion and sent a panel flying off Scorpion's bodywork, exposing its batteries. To end the battle, Tomohawk was placed on the drop zone and an ocean buoy was dropped onto it, knocking off one of its armour panels. Qualified: IG-88 & Scorpion Round 2 *Dantomkia vs Scorpion Scorpion attempted an attack on Dantomkia, but caused no damage. Dantomkia then got underneath Scorpion, pushed it towards the arena wall, and tried to flip it out, but was unsuccessful. However, Scorpion had become stuck on its side against the arena wall and Dantomkia got underneath and flipped it up on top of the arena wall, but it dropped back down again. Scorpion remained stuck against the arena wall until Shunt pushed it free and it scampered away. However, Dantomkia got underneath again and pushed Scorpion up against another wall, where it was nudged free by Sgt. Bash. Dantomkia flipped Scorpion again, but then Scorpion pushed Dantomkia into an angle grinder. Dantomkia escaped, flipped Scorpion over again and then pushed it up against another arena wall, before finally throwing it out of the arena. Winner: Dantomkia *King B Powerworks vs IG-88 The battle started slowly with King B Powerworks avoiding IG-88, before finally launching an attack, which sent it flying off the spinning arm of IG-88. After this impact, King B Powerworks stopped moving against the arena wall and IG-88 was able to attack. Smoke started to pour out of King B Powerworks and it was counted out and attacked by Shunt, before being crumpled by Sgt. Bash. Finally, King B Powerworks was thrown across the arena by the floor flipper and pitted by Shunt. Winner: IG-88 Final Dantomkia vs IG-88 IG-88 immediately tried to launch an attack, but Dantomkia got straight underneath its opponent, pushed it towards the arena wall, and flipped it out of the arena on the very first attack. It was one of the shortest battles in Robot Wars history, with cease being called just 17 seconds after the battle started. Winner: Dantomkia Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat C, it was the 'Battle of the Spinners' in which three robots with spinning weapons competed in a single battle in the arena. Infernal Contraption vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Shredder Evolution Infernal Contraption immediately attacked Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit, but caused no damage. Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit then launched a return attack on Infernal Contraption, and something flew off one of the robots. Shredder Evolution then attacked Infernal Contraption and sent it flying into the arena wall, before Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit came in and attacked Shredder Evolution. By now, there were pieces flying off all three robots and gathering on the arena floor. After an attack on Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit, Shredder Evolution activated the pit release button. The three robots became locked in battle in a CPZ and were attacked by Mr. Psycho. Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit escaped from the CPZ, but drove into the pit in the process. Meanwhile, one of the wheels on Infernal Contraption had become damaged and it was spinning around in a circle. Shredder Evolution also seemed to have lost some of its manoeuvrability, but Infernal Contraption was counted out and pitted by Mr. Psycho. Winner: Shredder Evolution Category:The Seventh Wars